


What Goes on in the Darkling Woods

by CandiceWright



Series: My little merthur stories [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Era, Creepy, Kid Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Kid Merlin (Merlin), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceWright/pseuds/CandiceWright
Summary: Arthur knows the song, every child in Camelot does.Don't go into the Darkling Woods,After the sun has gone to sleep,The cutting sound of silence,Is enough to rip your skinThe monster in the shadowsLurks with golden eyesDon't let him catch youOr you won't survive the night
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: My little merthur stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449604
Comments: 26
Kudos: 159





	What Goes on in the Darkling Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenofavalon3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofavalon3/gifts).



> This is a little drabble I wrote for an ask game on Tumblr! I hope you like it.

Arthur knows the song, every child in Camelot does.

_Don't go into the Darkling Woods,_

_A_ _fter the sun has gone to sleep,_

_The cutting sound of silence,_

_Is enough to rip your skin_

_The monster in the shadows_

_Lurks with golden eyes_

_Don't let him catch you_

_Or you won't survive the night_

But that doesn't stop him from disobeying his father and wandering into the woods. He _is_ Camelot's finest knight after all, even at his age.

After exploring the new territory for hours, the sun begins to set. He tries to make his way back to Camelot, but he's lost. Then, he sees a shadow between the foliage and he decides to investigate.

There, behind the bushes, is a little boy about his age.

“What are you doing here? It's late, you should be home, ” the boy says.

“As should you, ” Arthur responds.

“This is my home.”

“That can't be, ” he says because no child should be living alone in a forest. “Come on, I'll take you to Camelot.”

“You can't!” The boy is trembling and Arthur's young mind was barely able to understand it is of fear.

“Why?”

“Because I'm a monster.”

Arthur is outraged, “You're not a monster! You're a boy, like me.”

The boy shakes his head.

“What's your name? Mine is Prince Arthur of Camelot.”

“Merlin, ” the kid replies.

“Well, Merlin, you're coming with me. That's an order from your prince.”

“You don't understand.”

“Wha-” he starts, but then Merlin's eyes flash gold and he suddenly does, he does understand.He wraps his tiny arms around the smaller boy and says, “You're not a monster. My father is wrong.”

“But I still can't go with you.” Arthur thinks about this for a moment.

“Then I'll have to stay with you.”

“No, you can't! Why would you?”

“Because I don't want you to be alone. Besides, I like your eyes. They're pretty.”

Merlin smiles and Arthur thinks he likes Merlin's smile too.

_Don't go into the Darkling Woods,_

_After the sun has gone to sleep,_

_Or you won't find your way back_

_And you'll be his to keep_

Arthur never returns to Camelot.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to hear your theories on what happened to Arthur, let me know in the comments!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Golden Eyed Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953417) by [Princess24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24)




End file.
